Love Love Love Songfic
by xHellxButterflyx
Summary: A songfic based on the song: Love Love Love - Epik High. Sasuke UchihaxHinata Hyuuga


This is my first (and probably final) attempt at a song-fic. The song is originally in Korean, but I looked up the translations and attempted to change some parts of it to what I thought made better sense. Anyways, I own NOTHING.

By the way – this is a SasukexHinata songfic…

The song: Love Love Love – Epik High  
The anime: (Obviously) Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Love Love Love by Epik High

* * *

Ring-ring-ringggg 

"…"

Ring-ring-ringggg

"Nnggh…shut up…"

Ring-ring-ringggg

"… ARGHHH! KUSOO(dammit)!!! Hello?! Who is this?! You better have a good reason for calling me in the middle of the night!" yelled a fuming Naruto as he answered the phone while stumbling out of bed in his pajamas.

He was annoyed –maybe more like pissed. It was past midnight and he had been sleeping while dreaming sweet dreams of ramen and a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Whoever called better had to have a good reason or he was seriously going to beat the living daylights out of that person.

_**It's Midnight, your tired drunken voice**_

"Naruto…" came the quiet, somber voice. The voice was obviously drunk.

_**2:00 AM, the abruptly ended phone call**_

"Nani(what)?... Sasuke? Sasuke-teme(bastard), is that you?" asked Naruto, a bit more awake and alert after hearing Sasuke's voice. His friend never sounded as glum as he did at the moment.

"God, Sasuke! Do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Naruto, rubbing his temples.

"…"

"Oi, Sasuke! You there?" asked Naruto, looking longingly at his comfy bed. It seemed to call his name.

"…S-she broke up with me…" was all Naruto heard of Sasuke's broken voice before he (Sasuke) hung up the phone.

In a cold, lonely apartment, Hinata sat down in front of the window, watching the night sky cry (raining). Silent tears streamed down her face as she recalled today's events.

_**Nobody knows how I feel  
**__**I can't stop  
**__****__**Love Love Love**_

_"Hinata." Sasuke greeted her. The once shy Hyuuga heiress looked up at Sasuke._

_"Ahh… H-hello Sasuke" replied Hinata, forcing herself to smile._

_He smiled softly at her, a small, rare smile full of warmth. Hinata turned away from him. She couldn't bear to look into Sasuke's face, wearing that smile, knowing that soon that once warm and loving smile would be wiped away. And all because of her._

_"You wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Sasuke, arching one of his __eyebrows__ at her inquiringly._

_"…" Hinata shuffled her feet nervously, glancing at anything else but him._

_"What is it?" Sasuke asked softly, trying to comfort her by reaching out to her. He could tell she was nervous. When Hinata flinched away, he pretended not __to__ be hurt._

_"G-gomen (I'm sorry)… L-let's break up…" Hinata said, turning and running away before Sasuke could react. _

_Sasuke was shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. 'She's kidding, right? Please tell me she's kidding.' Sasuke desperately thought as it started to drizzle, leaving him in the cold._

_"I hope you find someone who will make you happy. God, please make him find someone who will love him and deserves him." Hinata whispered and prayed as she dashed out of the park, her tears mixing with the rain._

_When Hinata finally glanced back, she hoped her tears and rain would blur her image so that she couldn't see, but she saw what she feared the most. The last image of Sasuke that was imprinted into her mind was that of his face contorted in pain._

_**Though it hurts, I keep repeating  
**__**I can't stop**_

It hurt. It really did. But she had to. She had to let the person she loved most in the whole world free. She saw him suffering; saw his sad and unhappy expressions. She couldn't bear him to be unhappy. So she let him go for himself.

_**Love Love Love**_

Naruto found Sasuke in a bar, drunk and inebriated. Naruto ordered a bottle of sake and sat down next to his friend.

_**Have you ever been in love before?  
**__**Falling at f**__**irst sight, like in the movies?  
**__****__**Spent the entire night talking on the phone?  
**__**Bragged to the entire world?**_

"Oi, teme, you're going to get a horrible hangover in the morning." Naruto warned.

"Hn." Was all the reply Naruto got out of his black haired friend. Sasuke just glanced at Naruto with his empty eyes. Naruto involuntarily shivered. Never had he seen his closest friend in this state.

"So… Hinata broke up with you, huh?" Naruto asked, patting his friend on the back.

Naruto, to say the least, was shocked. Down Sasuke's cheek, although barely noticeable, was a single tear.

"…Don't worry teme. I'm here for you." Naruto said, sympathizing with his friend. "What else are best friends for?"

_**Waited in the pouring rain?  
**__**Run like crazy to the one you love?  
**__**Secretly protected them?  
**__**Gone Crazy?  
**__**Pretended not to see when you saw everything?**_

"You don't get it…" muttered Sasuke.

"Nani? Did you say something Sasuke?" asked Naruto, sparing a glance at his buddy.

"I loved her… I really, truly, loved her." Sasuke said a little louder.

"Err…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say.

"I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR HER!" Sasuke abruptly shouted, slamming his fists onto the bar while simultaneously standing up.

Some people spared him a curious glance. Naruto looked at Sasuke sadly. He hated seeing him like this. Naruto was so busy feeling sorry for his friend that he almost missed what Sasuke said next.

"So why… why did she leave?..." Sasuke asked, more to himself, slowly sitting back down.

_**I'm pretty sure you've been in love  
**__**Spent all your money on your anniversary  
**__**Apologized even when you didn't do anything wrong  
**__**Spent entire days writing love letters**_

Sasuke came from a wealthy family. A wealthy and prestigious family. Hinata came from a middle-class family. However, even though she was from a middle-class family, she was more humble and respectful than some of the wealthier people he knew. That's what he liked about her.

He remembered staying up all night writing a love letter to her. He knew what he felt, but he couldn't put it into words. And when he finally gave it to her, she was truly happy. Her happiness reached her eyes and she glowed with glee.

It was almost as if she knew he stayed up trying to write it – or it could've been the dark rings under his eyes that gave it away.

_**Pushed back promises with your family  
**__**Prayed to a God for that persons health  
**__**Ignored your friends  
**__**Missed them  
**__**Watched their leaving figure**_

Hinata rummaged through a simple decorated shoebox. In it, it was full of pictures and mementos of her time spent with Sasuke. She picked up one picture of Sasuke and herself on their first visit to the shrine. She chuckled sadly. She was supposed to go with her younger sister, cousin, Shino, and Kiba. However, in the end, she decided to go with Sasuke. She also remembered praying for Sasuke's happiness and health as her first prayer for the New Year.

**_Can't stop love  
_****_Why? I loved you like crazy  
Why? I treated you so well  
I gave you everything  
You got me going crazy_**

Sasuke was always careful around Hinata. He always tried to act like a gentleman around her, which wasn't hard considering his background. He always asked what she thought, if she liked or disliked something, and asked for her opinions.

He also treated her delicately. His mother had always told him that a woman's heart was as fragile as glass, so he needed to be gentle and treat them with care.

**_Why? I loved you with all my life.  
I gave you my body and soul  
I lost everything for you  
How could you?_**

Fugaku Uchiha (Sasuke's father) was a harsh man. He would not have his son dating a mere girl from a family with no money or title to their name. In an attempt to break them apart, he cut off all financial ties with his son and only offered to take him back under his wing if Sasuke left the girl.

Imagine his surprise when Sasuke walked out the door, not caring what his father had done as long as he had Hinata by his side.

And that's how Sasuke left his family - with only a handful of bills in his wallet and a bank account that he wished he had stored with more money in.

**_Nobody knows how I feel  
I can't stop  
Love Love Love_**

Hinata had received a personal visit from the head of the Uchiha Corporation. He wanted his son back and asked her to please let him go. Hinata knew that Sasuke was having financial difficulties because he had left his family for her.

**_Though it hurts, I keep on repeating  
I can't stop  
Love Love Love_**

Apparently, Fugaku had been watching over his son and had someone keep tabs on him. He told Hinata about Sasuke's prickly situation with money and that it could all be resolved if she let him go

**_Have you ever had your heart broken?  
Had your makeup washed off in the pouring rain?_**

It tore at Hinata's heart, but she knew what she had to do. She was the one making him suffer. She recalled when her mother told her. 'If you truly loved someone, you have to learn to let them go. No one likes being chained down. It'll only bring sorrow and pain to both of you if one is trapped.'

What Hinata didn't know, though, was that her act of sacrifice was only making Sasuke and herself more miserable.

**_Cut your long hair?  
Started smoking again?_**

Naruto grabbed the cigarette that Sasuke was about to light.

"Sasuke, you need to get a grip on yourself." Naruto said, serious for once.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke retorted, trying to regrab the cigarette. Naruto held it out of reach.

"You don't have a lot of money. Are you sure you can afford all those drinks? And how much did you pay for this cigarette? You know that tobacco prices have gone up." Naruto said, ignore his friend's futile attempt at grabbing the cigarette from him.

"…If I don't smoke, then will you pay for this?" asked Sasuke, looking down, a bit ashamed.

"…Fine, but you owe me and you better repay it twofold." Naruto bargained as he threw the cigarette over his shoulder.

"…Thanks…" Sasuke murmured as he put his head down on the bar.

"…You're pathetic." Said Naruto with a sigh. Sasuke ignored his blond friend.

Behind the two close friends, the cigarette lay forgotten.

**_Avoided areas where they might be?  
Wrote letters you knew you would never send?_**

While Naruto went to pay for the drinks, Sasuke took out his cell phone and unconsciously dialed Hinata's phone number. He didn't know why she broke up with him in the first place. Was it something he did? Something he said?

Whatever the reason, he just wanted to hear her voice, just one last time.

**_Called them while you were drunk?_**

Hinata glanced at her home phone as it rang. 'Now who could be calling me this late at night?' wondered Hinata as he headed towards the phone.

"**_Hello?_**" asked Hinata when she answered her phone. Her phone didn't have a caller ID, so she had no idea who it was.

**_Had your lips freeze up_**

On the other line, Sasuke just realized what he had done and ended the call as quickly as he could.

**_I'm sure you've had a broken heart  
Hated them as much as you loved them  
Ripped up letters you didn't read  
Deleted their phone number, one you'll never forget_**

He then erased Hinata's phone number off his cell phone. He didn't want to face her just yet. His heart was still hurting. Naruto came back and glanced at Sasuke while sighing in annoyance.

"Seriously teme, you've got to get over her. If you keep drinking, I'm going to end up broke." Naruto stated while ignoring the cold glare Sasuke directed at his blond friend.

**_Celebrated anniversaries by yourself  
Burned all the photographs  
Thought every song about heartbreak in the world was yours_**

Hinata looked at the fireplace where the last remains of photographs and love letters were. Her shoebox was now almost completely empty except some gifts that couldn't be burned. 'It's easier this way…' Hinata tried convincing herself.

'It's like we never even had anything anymore… or nothing to prove it at least.' Hinata mumbled to herself as the fire licked away at the remaining pieces of the photographs.

Naruto had been kind enough to grab a taxi for Sasuke as he left the bar and paid the driver in advance. Sasuke would never admit it, but he was sincerely grateful towards Naruto.

During the ride, a sad love song started playing on the radio.

'Hn, it's as if this song was made just for my situation…' Sasuke absently mused as the taxi's bright yellow color was dimmed away by the rain.

'There's nothing left… It all meant nothing…'

**_Can't stop love  
Why? I loved you like crazy  
Why? I treated you so well  
I gave you everything  
You got me going crazy_**

What the two lovers didn't know was that there was something left behind that reminded both of them of what once was.

And that reminder was the scar left caused by the pain and sorrow of leaving each other.

**_Why? I loved you with all my life.  
I gave you my body and soul  
I lost everything for you  
How could you?_**

Sasuke, after breaking up with Hinata, went back to his father and allowed himself to be molded into the perfect heir for the family business, regardless of what he wanted. He allowed no emotions to surface and became as cold as ice. He had no happiness in his life, not since his heart had been wounded by the person whom he loved the most.

**_Nobody knows my heartI can't stopLove Love Love_**

Hinata finally got a promotion on her job and became one of the top business women her firm had to offer. She worked herself to her limits after breaking up with Sasuke, trying to get her mind off of him. But truthfully, her wealth, her new title – it all meant nothing to her since she let go of the person she loved the most.

**_Though it hurts, I keep on repeating  
I can't stop  
Love Love Love_**

1 year later

_"**I Love You**"_ Whispered Hinata from her home, looking up at the raining skies. It seemed to rain a lot nowadays. 

_"**I Love You**"_ Muttered Sasuke as he waited inside his car for the traffic light to change. He listened to the rain pit-pattering on the surface of his Lincoln (car brand – I think it's suppose to be good…) 

_"**I love you**." _Unknown to both of them, the two star-crossed lovers muttered the same phrase to each other as they both continued to watch the rain fall.

**_Cry like an idiot  
Get drunk again  
Hold on to your friend  
And curse that person_**

"Sasuke, weren't you over her already?" asked an agitated Naruto as he watched his friend get drunk again.

"Shut up dobe. You don't know how it feels." Sasuke retorted harshly as he gulped down another glass of alcohol in a one-shot (drinking every last drop in one gulp).

Naruto sighed in defeat. Sometimes, he wondered himself how he ended up being best friends with an 'emo' teme like Sasuke.

**_Time passes  
Get drunk again  
Grab the phone  
Say love!_**

2 years later

Sasuke had now become tolerant of alcohol after drinking it for 3 years. He could drink more than 8 bottles and not have a horrible hangover in the morning (Not sure if that's possible… just go along with it).

'It's been three years already, hm?' thought Sasuke to himself as he ignored everyone in the business meeting – they were just spouting nonsense anyways. Coincidently, it began to rain outside.

'It seems to be raining a lot… I wonder if the sky pities me.' Sasuke wondered silently.

**_Nobody knows my heart  
I can't stop  
Love Love Love_**

Outside, holding a black umbrella over her head, Hinata walked past the building where Sasuke was trapped in a business meeting. Ever since breaking up with him, she hadn't seen or heard of him. Hinata sighed sadly. Over the course of time, several things happened.

Sasuke Uchiha had finally inherited the Uchiha family business and they were more powerful and influential than ever.

Hinata had gotten over Sasuke and Sasuke had gotten over Hinata… or so it seemed

They had both started to meet other people in hopes of finding someone to heal the wounds that time couldn't seem to fully heal.

**_Though it hurts, I keep repeating  
I can't stop  
Love Love Love_**

2 years later

Their attempts at finding someone else failed. Although they did end up liking the other person that they chose, it wasn't the same. There wasn't that magnetic pull. Unlike when they had been together, the pull was strong and immediate.

So, the two star-crossed lovers continued on with their life, with or without anybody by their side.

Fugaku Uchiha had passed away and had left the family business and fortune to Sasuke.

Hinata now owned her own company – although it was small, it had potential to become a serious threat in the future.

And above all, even though the pain was still there, they unconsciously held on to their love for the other person.

**_Nobody knows my heart  
In reality, only you don't know  
Though it hurts, I keep on repeating  
As I live my life, I'm sure I'll see you again_**

In a business luncheon, anybody who was anybody was invited. The luncheon was lavish and elegant, full of high society people and an air or sophistication wherever you went. It just so happened that at this party, where everyone had at least an escort, two people had come alone. Their hearts already claimed by another they had not seen for what seemed like an eternity and not being able to bear the idea of being with someone else other than that person.

It just so happened that the two people happened to make eye contact with each other. One pair of eyes a dark, obsidian-like color, emotionless and cold with a hint of red. The other pair milky white like the purest pearls and translucent, innocent yet full of knowledge of how the world revolved around her.

"…"

"…"

A moment was all it took for recognition to flash in their eyes. Not to mention surprise.

"…Sasuke? Sasuke, is that you?"

"…Hinata?"

"…Sasuke…"

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" A step closer.

"F-five years." A blush and another step closer.

"Hinata… Would you… I mean… Would you care to dance?" A hopeful glance.

"…I'd love to." A smile shared. A relieved sigh.

"You've changed…" They both whispered to the other.

Things change.

* * *

Hope it was ok… 

I thought it was horrible, but posted it up anyways...


End file.
